


D-Day

by Adagal



Series: Monster/Apocalypse AU [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, apocalypse au, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: Basically how D-Day happens in my Monster AU. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Murdoc swung around by his legs on a dead tree branch. He was laughing and making some of his odd, fun noises. He’d been working on a few new ones starting yesterday, and he had lots of fun just doing them. The moon was high up in the sky, casting a pale glow on the barren, wasted dirt that could once be called Eastbourne. 

After a few minutes of making his noises, Murdoc saw the moon hanging a little lower, indicating nighttime was almost over. If he didn't want to die, he'd have to leave soon, so he decided it was time to take flight.

Murdoc swung himself onto the tree so that his feet were perched on the branch. Slowly, he rose to stand straight up on the branch. He opened his cape slightly, bent his knees, and jumped. Instantly, he turned into a bat and took off.

His flying was a little sloppy, he’d admit, but it was only because he had so much to drink earlier. He found an old supermarket with some alcohol still in stock, so he took it to his advantage.

Murdoc thought he was flying pretty well up until he flew face-first into a tree trunk. After he got rid of the stars in his head, he shimmied up the trunk and onto the nearest branch, still in his bat form.

He laughed to himself. Even if he was a total moron when drunk flying, he could still have some fun with it. Almost immediately after, he decided to try again. So he got into a stance, then took a leap off.

He glided down for a bit, when his vision went all fuzzy. Unable to see very well, he tried to stop himself. But that meant he stopped using his wings, so he started falling to the ground pretty fast like a diver. Luckily, he dove straight into a soft object to land on, just as he passed out.

When Murdoc woke up, he was in his human form again, laying right next to a zombie. The last thing he remembered was crashing into something, then passing out.

Crap.

He landed. On the zombie. Hopefully he either knocked it out or killed it, or at least made a decent landing on it. No infection for him, no thank you.

A moaning noise was heard. Murdoc knew it wasn’t from him, so it had to be the zombie.

Double crap. The zombie was still... alive? Undead? Terminology’s weird.

Murdoc crept up to the zombie and poked it. No movement. Its eyelids drooped down over its black hole eyes. Or maybe the eyes were gone. Hell if Murdoc knew. Was it in a coma? Could zombies even get comas?

Murdoc poked the zombie again. Again, nothing. But it made a noise earlier. That had to mean it was still... something at least.

“Hello? Anyone there?” Murdoc asked into the zombie’s eyes. “Are you... whatever the term alive means to zombies?”

Darting his eyes side to side, no one else was around. Great. Murdoc would just have to help this thing stand on its own.

He started with lifting the head up, then the rest of the body. He rested the head on a rock and started tugging up the arms. But no matter how much he tried, the rest of the body wouldn’t budge. So Murdoc tried pulling harder. And harder. Then the arms came off. And the zombie woke up.

“AAAAAAAA!”

“AAAAAAAA!”

This continued for a bit until Murdoc’s vocal chords got too worn out.

“You’re up!” Murdoc yelled.

“What did you do?” the zombie yelled back.

“What do you mean?”

“What happened to my eye? And you have my arms!”

Murdoc stared down at his hands, which were still holding this zombie’s arms.

“Oops,” Murdoc said, kicking the arms back.

“Oops isn’t enough! What happened to my eye? It was the only good one I had left!”

Murdoc winced. “Yeah, about that. I may or may not have had a part in that. See, I was flying around, and I dove straight into your face it seems. And now your eye...”

The zombie wriggled around on the floor. “Once I get my arms reattached, you are going to fucking die!”

Then an awkward realization filled the air.

“Wait, are you a vampire?” the zombie asked.

“Wait, how are you talking like a normal person?” Murdoc asked at the same time.

“I asked first!” the zombie snapped.

“Alright, alright. You see...” Murdoc trailed off, knowing he didn’t know this zombie’s name. If he could remember it of course.

“Well? Go on.”

“I don’t know your name, kid. Do you?”

“Oh! It’s Stuart. Or Stu, whichever works.”

Murdoc nodded slowly, then continued. “Well Stu, yes, I’m a vampire. That explains the flying thing, right?”

Stu nodded, a smile growing on his face. He seemed to be well interested. But his smile quickly faded when Murdoc asked, “Now you get to talk. What’s with the talking normal thing? Shouldn’t you be... moaning for brains or something?”

Stu looked down at the ground, thinking hard about his response. After what seemed like forever, he lifted his head and spoke.

“First off, can you please help reattach my arms?”

Murdoc rolled his eyes and groaned, walking over to Stu and putting the first arm back in its socket, then the other. He even made sure they were going in the right spot.

"Thanks," Stuart muttered, once his arms were in the right spot. "Now, to answer your question, I was a victim of the zombie apocalypse... god I don't even know how long ago it was. But when I woke up, I was me. Somehow the zombies never made it to my brain, although most of me had been devoured. The building I was in burnt down in time, and I survived it." 

Murdoc was genuinely surprised at Stu's explanation. It was probably the oddest phenomenon he'd heard of.

"You aren't joking on this?" he asked, just to be sure. 

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Stu retorted. 

"Fair enough. Now, do you want any help up or do you not want to risk losing your arms again?" 

Stuart looked blank faced for a moment, then responded with getting himself up. Murdoc nodded, then patted Stuart on the back. Stuart tensed up whatever of his back muscles were left, indictating he didn't want the pat on the back.

Murdoc stepped away, taking a good look at the zombie boy. Behind him, he saw the moon extremely low in the sky, and a brightness on Stu's face, highlighting his cheek wound and two voided eyes. Instantly he became nervous. 

"You ok Murdoc?" Stuart asked. Then he realized the edge of the sun on the horizon. "Oh wait... the sun's coming up, let's find somewhere for you to go." 

"No need," Murdoc stuttered. Quickly, he turned into a bat and flew away, not knowing Stuart was running after him. Murdoc flew around for a bit until he found a cave close by, one he pretty much lived in. He breathed a sigh of relief as he flew in and changed back to a human. He was almost about to hit the hay until he heard heavy panting and quick footsteps heading up. Then in the shadows of the cave, the thin, lanky form of Stuart stood, heavily breathing and hands shaking. Murdoc screamed. 

"What the fuck Stu?" 

"Oh, you were scared? I think that may be a first actually." Stuart walked inside, hands still shaking, and sat down near Murdoc, who was still recovering after his nasty shock.

"What are you doing?" Murdoc shuddered, clearly mad. Stuart didn't seem to notice the vampire's expression however, and proceeded to answer the question. 

"Well, you seemed in quite the hurry to not die from the sun, and I wanted to make sure you got somewhere safe, and so you wouldn't be as lonely either."

Getting somewhere safe so he wouldn't die from the sun, Murdoc could get. But lonely? Lonely? Why would Stu think Murdoc was the type to be lonely? He'd been lonely all his life and he'd been perfectly fine! He had his noises and alcohol to help him. Unless... 

"So I wouldn't be lonely, or you?" Murdoc asked.

Stuart looked taken aback. His face read that Murdoc was right in a way, but it wasn't really something he thought one would've picked up on. 

"Well," Stuart started, "While it is true that I have been lonely for god knows how long, it's not the reason I was chasing after you! I may have just known you for a bit, and you may have made me close to blind, but I do care about you! At least in protecting you from certain death that is."

Murdoc shrugged. "Well, you wanna stick around then?" 

"Yeah, sure," Stuart said. He set his hands behind his head and leaned back. Murdoc did the same. 

_Perhaps this guy won't be so bad after all..._


	2. The other D-Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first d-day that took place a year before Murdoc and 2D would ever meet. The date it all went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first on Tumblr, now on here! enjoy!

August 15, 1996.

Stuart sighed, his breathing now in time with the popcorn machine behind him. What a night, to be behind the concession stand of the old movie theatre. Not to say it didn’t get decent customer traffic, a few movies were actually playing right now. Not that he was one who wanted to see them, they were mostly either kiddie flicks or ones he already saw.

Stuart darted his eyes to the left, then to the right. It was dead silent, no one there, save for the ticket collectors out front.

In light of this, Stu slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a blue lighter. Hiding his hands under the table so his boss or coworkers wouldn’t see, he lit his cig and popped it in his mouth as deep as he could so it’d be harder to see.

Suddenly, there was a collective scream from one of the theatres that made Stuart jolt up a bit. Leaning over, he checked what movie was playing there. Dawn of the Dead, one of the ‘Summer Replays’ the theatre often did. He leaned back in his chair and smiled. He’s prolly seen that movie at least 10 times, he was glad other people were enjoying it too.

“Hey Stu!” one of the ticket collectors, Dave, up front shouted. “You better not be smoking up there!”

Quickly, Stuart hid his cigarette under the desk as his friend turned around. “Who, me? Never! Not at all!”

Dave gave Stu the evil eye, then went back to his work. Stu gave a silent sigh of relief and popped the cigarette back in his mouth, taking a long drag as he did.

A few minutes more passed, then there was a loud knocking on the front door.

“It’s a pull-to-open door, sir!” Stu’s other coworker, Tom, yelled. But the person obviously didn’t listen. The knocking grew louder, more people seemed to be at the door. A cracking sound was then heard.

“Hey Stu, did you see someone lock the doors?” Tom asked. Stuart shrugged his shoulders.

“Not that I’ve seen!” he called back. “Try opening it!”

Tom collector walked up to the door and reached for the handle. Suddenly, the glass window on the door broke, with a puke colored hand reaching out. Stu and his coworkers screamed in horror. Dave and Tom ran to Stu and ducked behind the concessions.

“You’ve seen your fair share of zombie movies Stu, what do we do?” Dave cried.

Stuart tried to make the words, but they never came. He was so mortified, he almost swallowed his cigarette. Instead, it just fell out of his mouth and onto the floor.

Eyes darting, he tried to find a way to escape. Eventually, his eyes landed on the ceiling. Perfect.

With cat-like agility, Stuart jumped up on the concession counter. Standing on his tip-toes, he punched through the ceiling panels and pulled himself up, his friends yelling and shouting for him. They weren’t yelling any longer soon enough though.

Stuart panicked, watching his coworkers below being taken apart by the zombie hoard. He was lucky he wasn’t one of them.

Looking at the pathways in front of him, he knew he must plan his next moves carefully. One wrong misstep and he’d be dead.

Making sure to distribute his weight, Stuart slowly set one hand on a panel and his left leg on another. Slowly, he shuffled across the ceiling, unable to be detected. He almost cried of happiness. He may just be able to get home and prepare himself for another onslaught, if/when it would ever come.

As he set his right arm down on another panel, the panel fell off into the hoard. Stu winced, sharply pulling back his arm and scooting away from the panel. Unfortunately, he put too much weight on his other arm, and he fell through the ceiling, right into the middle of the hoard.

Stuart cried for help as the zombies ate him, despite knowing it would probably do close to nothing. As he closed his eyes for the final time, he gave a silent goodbye to everyone he knew. Then finally, darkness.

_______________________________________________________________________

Stu fluttered his eyes open. What happened to him? Looking around him, wherever he was was in ruins. Nothing but charred stone and zombie bits, with a red-brown sky above him.

Wait! Zombie bits?!

Stuart did his best but struggled to get up. His eyes getting back in focus, he checked his body. He too, was now a zombie. His arms were mostly nothing but bone, save for his hands and parts of his arms. His ribs were quite literally visible, his pants were torn up, showing his leg bones, there was a huge chunk of flesh drooping from his left cheek, and feeling the sides of his head, his left ear was also gone. All that seemed to be left of him was now a bleeding mess.

But surprisingly, despite the missing parts, he didn’t feel like a zombie. His brain still felt like it was there, and he didn’t feel as though he wanted other brains for himself. Maybe his brain still being there allowed him to freely think? Or maybe it was all the zombie movies he had seen back when he was human. Or maybe zombies were a lot more free-thinking than the movies made them out to be? No, Stuart had seen what the zombies did at the theatre where he died.

Reaching over to find his old work vest, now with the name tag torn off, he put it on in an effort to cover his ribs. He also mussied his hair up on his left side to cover up his missing ear. Even if there were hardly any humanoid survivors left, he still wanted to look presentable to, well, someone.

Managing to actually stand now, Stu wandered through the rubble, hoping to find a hint of where he was. Looking behind a huge block of stone, he found a small pile of ashes that smelled faintly of… cigarette smoke?

Horrified, Stuart quickly connected the dots. He was currently at the movie theatre, where he was eaten by the zombies! As he was being eaten, the still-lit cigarette must’ve caught the whole theatre on fire, burning and killing all the zombies, except for him for some reason, leaving nothing but the now-actually-dead zombies, the burnt remains of the theatre, and Stuart.

Stuart yelled in pain, now realizing what this really meant. Now, Tom, Dave, his family, everyone he knew and loved, was gone. He could feel the tears rising in his eyes. Or, more like, eye. Stuart soon realized his left eye was also gouged out, resulting in another contribution to why he was bleeding so much.

Extremely saddened, Stuart lifted his head up, and walked out of what once was the theatre, off to roam the world, hoping to find something to do or someone to talk to.


End file.
